Dangan Ronpa: Those Stars Above
by I-Fallen-Angel-I
Summary: Imagine being accepted into Japan's most prestigious academy. It sounds great, right? But what if that would lead to you orbiting Earth at about 37,000 kilometers, trapped among fifteen possible murderers?
1. Prologue

**I re-wrote this, since my writing skill got drastically better. I couldn't be bothered just editing the chapters, though, so I just deleted and restarted.**

**Thanks for choosing to read this! Also, apologies, since this is only the prologue, but I hope that you like it!  
**

* * *

Fun fact:

You are going to die.

I apologize if that sounded blunt, because it _is_ blunt.

But it's true, don't you think? And it doesn't always happen when you think it will.

I used to be so innocent about death and murder. But, now?

Let's start from the beginning.

It all started with a school.

Hope's Peak Academy.


	2. Chapter 1 - Beginnings

**Hello, everyone. This is my own Dangan Ronpa story. One of my best friends helped me create the plot for this, so kudos to him!**

**All of the OCs were made by either me or him, so we actually worked really hard on this.**

**I hope that you enjoy it!**

* * *

_"In space, no one can hear you scream."_

* * *

My name is Azuma Shirane, and I am the Super High-School Level Astronaut.

Yes, _Super High-School Level_. I can hardly believe it myself. I would have never expected myself to be dubbed one, especially as the Astronaut. I know plenty of people that would be deemed worthy of the title, and to be a student at Hope's Peak Academy.

Hope's Peak Academy. I can feel a stab of excitement just from quoting its name.

Considering how hard it is to get in, I'm surprised that I was even acknowledged for an entry. You don't try out: they choose you, which made my chances even slimmer. I had to have been chosen out of thousands of students, maybe even millions.

Walking through the gates, I can feel my heart starting to race. The edges of my vision seem to be blurry, but that's probably just due to my excitement.

If we were to compare this to society, then this school would be the king among schools. Going here could get you into anywhere, and you could do anything you dreamed of.

I hoped that my new classmates wouldn't act like they were royalty, too.

Steeling myself, I walk through the academy's large doors. I don't even have to duck to get through, which pleases me. The inside of the Academy is cool and clean, a lot more nicer than my old high school.

This has to be a dream.

When I think back on it, I wish that it actually had been one.

As I take my first step into the academy, I can feel that something is off. It startles me, stopping me in my tracks.

* * *

What's going on why is the ceiling on the floor ceiling go back to where you're supposed to be what the heck is that why is everything so blurry help me there are shadows I'm blacking out and I'm gone  


* * *

Through the haziness of being unconscious, I can hear voices. A high-pitched, annoying voice is talking to someone, but I can't hear them very well. My consciousness fades again, and I feel myself drifting through darkness again.

What the hell is going on? Where am I?

I can feel a dull thud tremble through my body, helping me surface. My eyes barely slip open, I feel a vague sense of surprise from seeing a pair of bright yellow eyes staring at me, a clothed fist against what seems to be nothing, before I pass out again.

Finally, I feel the haziness starting to lift away. It feels strange to feel a cold, metal floor, and to hear voices all around me. Something cold is being dabbed into my head, giving me little of pain.

I groan, and try to wriggle away from the pain. Someone with a warm, almost soothing voice tuts me in Japanese.

"Jitto shite iru." He says, and I instantly panic.

This might sound a little silly, but I don't know much Japanese. Yes, I was born in Japan, but I lived in America for most of my life. We only moved back here last year.

Groggily opening my eyes, I see shiny, reflective metal glinting around us. I see a lot of pairs of shoes: someone with jeans and black and white saddle shoes, punk studded boots, pink strappy sandals, even some tennis sneakers with a design that looks like a ball of some sort. I try to move again, and the soft voice stops me, mentioning that he was nearly done.

Nearly done with what, exactly?

He pats my head, signalling something, and I manage to roll over onto my side. The boy doesn't look that tall, with a thick red cowlick covering half of his face. His sea green eyes seem to light up as helps me up. He doesn't even mind when I put most of my weight on him, dizzily.

"Kega wanai ka?" He asks. The boy must have sensed my confusion, because he adds, with a surprisingly good accent, "Are you alright?"

I nod, rubbing my head. I must have hit it pretty hard.

Then, it all comes back. The dizziness, the blacking out, all of the random unfamiliar voices, those _eyes._

What happened? Did my body just fall under the pressure, knocking me out in the process? I've never even passed out from exhaustion, let alone from being nervous.

"Do you only speak English?" The red-haired boy asks, and I nod again in reply.

"I do speak Japanese, but not a lot, and not very well." I say, a little embarrassed, and he smiles at me in understanding.

"Who are you?" I ask.

Before he can reply, and before I can even get used to my new surroundings, everything goes dark. And I mean real, actual darkness, as bad as when I had been knocked out. I couldn't see a thing.

"Ack- Ack- Mic check, mic check!" I clutch my heart, startled.

And that was the first and last time that I wanted to hear that voice.

Why, you ask? If you knew what our futures now held in store for us, you would understand why.


End file.
